Ericsson
Kanał ten został założony 30 października 2016 roku. W okolicach maja 2018 roku założył swój kanał imieniem i nazwiskiem, ale tylko do komentowania filmów. Jakiś czas później zmienił nazwę kanału na "Ericsson". 25 stycznia 2019 roku wrzucił swój pierwszy film. Początkowo ten kanał miał być ogólnie związany z gamingiem, aczkolwiek na tym kanale można znaleźć najwięcej filmów związanych z ciekawostkami w Need for Speed, głównie starszych, typu Most Wanted '05, Underground 2, Carbon itp. Na jego kanale jest także Minecraft, choć wszystkie odcinki poza czwartym są ustawione jako niepubliczne, a piąty (ostatni) jest prywatny.Od 18.09.2019. Jeżeli chodzi o gameplaye, to odcinki są spontaniczne, nie robi żadnych serii fabularnych z tychże gier, poza Minecraftem, jednak z powodu wyników ankiety z Funny Moments/Fails w NFS ProStreet był zmuszony zawiesić Minecrafta na głównym kanale i przenieść go na drugi kanał. Wyjątkiem jest także "NFS Most Wanted - wszystkie wyzwania Dodgem Viperem bez nitra", czyli seria polegająca na przejściu serii prób Dodgem Viperem z wszystkimi częściami ulepszonymi na maximum, oprócz nitra. Nie spodobała mu się potem ta seria, więc postanowił ustawić zarówno zapowiedź 1-szego odcinka, jak i całą resztę na prywatny, a seria ta została zawieszona na stałe. Kolejnym wyjątkiem jest gra Strucid, czyli Fortnite na Robloxa. Nie przepada za Fortnitem, Strucid go nieco zaciekawił, ale potem szybko mu się znudził, więc także pierwszy odcinek został ustawiony na prywatny. Więcej playlist można znaleźć tutaj. Były jeszcze dostępne filmy, na których sprawdzał, jak się nagrywa film, porównując nagrywarkę w Windows 10 i OBS'a. Filmów tych już nie można obejrzeć, wcześniej była także playlista z nimi związana, jednak zniknęła bez śladu. Nagrywa OBS'em lub GeForce Experiencem. Większość filmów na jego kanale została przetłumaczona na język angielski. Napisy do filmów są opcjonalne i występują w kilku filmach. Czasem odpali sobie LIVE, oczywiście związany z NFS'em. Opis kanału Kanał jest głównie poświęcony grom z serii Need For Speed. Robię gameplaye, ciekawostki i nie tylko :). Tłumaczę samodzielnie również filmy na język angielski, wliczając tytuły oraz opisy, ewentualnie napisy, możecie także sami się wcielić w rolę tłumacza :D Link w grafice kanału oraz na dole, gdzie można znaleźć pozostałe linki. Czasami robię streamy z NFS'ów. W przypadku innych gier, live'y oraz odcinki, będę robić na 2 kanale. Mój sprzęt: https://imgur.com/m61pz8Q Nagrywanie filmów: OBS/GeForce Experience (zależy w co gram) Nagrywanie głosu: Audacity Montaż: HitFilm Express 12 Miniaturki (na obecną chwilę tylko niektóre z nich): GIMP 2.10.12 Opis kanału w języku angielskim This channel is mainly about games from NFS series. I do gameplays, interesting facts and more :). Videos are in Polish, but I translate them to English by yourself, including titles & descriptions, optionally subtitles. You can also translate one of the videos w/ missing translation or in another language that I don't understand. :D Link is on banner & at the bottom of description, where you can also find more links. Sometimes I can stream one of the NFS games. Other games will be recorded on 2nd channel. My PC: https://imgur.com/m61pz8Q Video recording: OBS/GeForce Experience (depends on game that I record, because in some cases GeForce Experience will not be able to record some of the games) Voice recording: Audacity Video editing: HitFilm Express 12 Thumbnails (at the moment only some of them): GIMP 2.10.12 Przypisy Kategoria:Ericsson